Tale of Three Whiskers
by Gamer-Kat25
Summary: Exceeds have a few things that are precious to them, Soulmates being one of the most precious. The only way for them to find their soulmates is by the mark (Tattoo) they were hatched with. Once they encounter their destined one the mark will change, or grow. It is possible for an Exceed to be hatched with more than one soulmate mark, however it is rare. Disclaimer. I only own Myra


**Chapter: 1**

Third person pov:

In a land far, far away, lies the kingdom of fior'e, a small peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with magic! Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace, for most, magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of every day life. For some however, magic is an art, and they have devoted their lives to its practice. These are the mages. Banded together into magical guilds they apply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of fior'e. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born... a guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name... is Fairytail!(voice changes from wonder to ominous) However, that is not where our story begins...

Mt. Hakobe- A mountain under constant snow fall and home to several creatures.

A deep roar echoed across the icy mountain range, a sharp scream of terror quickly followed behind the enraged sound. A black and purple exceed flew frantically through the freezing wind, her wings ached from the chill and at the speed she was flying, though slowing slowing down was not an option. 'First that stupid pervy Vulcan and now a Damn Blizzardvern?!' she thought before taking a gamble and turning her head to look behind her, her ice blue eyes widend in terror upon seeing the white and black dragon like reptile not far behind her and gaining quickly.

She looked back in front and had to quickly dodge around a large icy boulder. "(Shit!)" She thought while quickly glancing again behind to see where it was. Her eyes widend, seeing the tail before it slammed into her causing her to crash into the mountain wall. She gasped as she felt something inside snap and a searing pain erupted from the left side of her chest. She slid down the icy wall to fall face first into the snow. She shakingly pushed herself up with her arms, though she moved her right arm to wrap around her side. Breathing was difficult for her as she coughed though quickly regretted it as the sharp pain hit her again causing her to cry out.

A deep growl rumbled above her and her eyes snapped open wide, her head turned quickly to look above and she began shaking, tears welling in her eyes from the pain and fear of seeing her persuer above her, its mouth open to reveal rows of sharp jagged teeth, drool dripping from its maw. "(This Can't be the end; Someone please save me!)" She thought desperatly before closing her eyes, praying for a miracle that would never come since she was all alone. However, her miracle did come.

She fainly heard the sound of wings flapping and she suddenly found herself in someones arms. Her eyes snapped open in shock as she looked above her, seeing the person that held her carefully was another exceed- a black and white male in a battle form! She gasped causing him to look down at her with what she vaguely recognized as red eyes. He smiled slightly at her reasurringly. "Don't worry. You're safe now.", He said revealing a deep voice. She was going to argue for even though he was stronger than her and had enough magic to stay in his battle form longer, there was no way he could beat the blizzardvern by himself right?

Her worries were silenced as she heard a seperate voice roar out. "Iron Dragon roar!" quickly followed by the creatures roar of pain. Her head snapped over so she could peer over the other exceed's arm to see the blizzardvern get attacked by a whirlwind of what looked like metal shards. She looked over and seen a human man with spiky black hair, red eyes, metal studs over his eyes and down his nose; he was wearing a black cloak and she realized he had more studs in his arms. She jumped as the large exceed holding her shouted down to the man. "Gajeel, you need to wrap this up. She needs medical attention!" She was about to say she was fine before she was interupted. "Fine, he's not worth playing around with anyway!", Gajeel shouted back before clappng his hands above his head "Iron dragon secret art, Karma Demon: Iron God Sword!"

Her eyes widened as his arms became a large metal sword, easily larger than the blizzardvern before Gajeel swung it forward. The resulting exlosion and the blizzardverns dieing roar echoed around the surrounding area. The male exceed made sure to cover her from the sudden wind and any debris. Before everything settled, they looked back at the sight of Gajeel standing in front of the corpse of the creature. Smirking was sure to be branded in her memory for a long time to come. With everything that has happened and the relief that she and her two rescuers were safe, she finally allowed her body to relax. Her vision began getting blury and before she lost consiousness. She could see the male exceed look at her with wide eyes. She could faintly hear him start talking. "Hey don't fall asleep!"; though he sounded like he was far away. Before she finally let the dark claim her she suddenly became aware of the tingling of the mark on her left arm, "Huh, talk about a first meeting." were her last thoughts before falling unconscious.

 **This is the end of this chapter, the last part will be explained in the next chapter, hope you enjoyed! Next Chapter will be uploaded ASAP.**


End file.
